A jouer avec le feu, on finit par se bruler
by lilly evans de coeur
Summary: Ils étaient amis, ils se sont oubliés. Comment un été peut il changer les choses ? James redécouvre Lily au grand damne de cette dernière.
1. Le passé

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 18.6666660308838px; line-height: 22.3999996185303px;"strongCHAPITRE 1 : le passé/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Lilly avait toujours admiré James. Ils s'étaient rencontré vers l'âge de 6 ans, lui avait un an de plus et connaissait tout du monde Magique, elle n'y connaissait rien. Au fil du temps James grandit en un garçon sociable, drôle, mignon .. Lilly, elle, elle était plutôt réservée, préférant observer à participer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Quand James eu 11 ans, il partit pour Poudlard laissant Lilly seule. C'est cette année la que Lilly apprit à sortir de l'ombre, à donner son avis et à réclamer ce qu'elle voulait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Lors de son retour durant l'été, James ne regarda plus Lilly, il avait dorénavant ces amis. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'une fillette timide alors qu'il avait trois amis drôles, exubérants.. ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"À ses 11 ans Lilly (rousse aux yeux vert) arriva également à Poudlard et une petite routine s'installa. Elle restait avec ces deux meilleures amies Alice (petite blonde aux yeux bleu) et Carmen(grande brune aux yeux brun), sérieuses en apparence, ne s'habillant pas comme les autres greluches mais une fois seulement à trois elle savaient très bien s'amuser et se laisser aller. Au fil des années James Potter (grand brun au yeux brun), Sirius Black (grand brun aux yeux gris/bleu), Remus Lupin (châtain aux yeux tendrement dorés) et Peter Petigrow (petit brun, rondouillard) devinrent les quatre garçons les plus populaires, communément appelés les Maraudeurs, toujours entrain de faire des blagues aux autres et à draguer les filles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Les deux anciens amis ne se parlaient plus. L'un avait oublié l'existence de l'autre, cette dernière évitant le premier car elle le trouvait trop immature et imbu de lui-même./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 120%; color: windowtext;"Cependant durant l'été avant sa cinquième (pour Lilly et 6eme pour James), tout changea pour eux. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: 0cm; text-align: justify; text-indent: 14.2pt;" /p 


	2. Une légère perturbation

**Chapitre 2 : une légère perturbation**

Alice et Carmen avaient élus domicile chez Lils pendant le mois d'aout. Elles s'étaient préparées un petit programme très simple : bronzette, shopping, ragots et non pas des moindres les soirées ! parce que oui, sous leurs aires de sainte-nitouches les trois filles savaient s'amuser et ne s'en privaient pas.

« _Debout la dedans !_ » cria une voix au combien douce. En retour la rousse n'eu droit qu'à un « _grumpf_ » du lit de droite et un coussin de celui de gauche. Après quelque minutes les filles émergèrent enfin et suivirent la douce odeur de crêpes pour retrouver Lilly dans la cuisine.

« _Quelle entrain le matin dites donc !_ » s'exclama la jeune fille en voyant la tête de ses deux amies.

\- _Haha_, rit la blonde en s'asseyant, _alors mon générale quel est le programme de la journée ?_ »

\- _Shopping !_ » intervint tout de suite la brune et voyant les protestations de la rousse arriver elle continua : « _Lils tu nous a promis qu'on pourrait refaire ta garde robe cette année afin de ne plus ressembler à une fillette de 12 ans mais à la jeune femme de 16 que tu es !_ »

\- _C'est vrai !,_ renchérit Alice, et puis ce soir on a qu'à sortir ! ainsi tu pourras montrer ton nouveau look !

\- _Vous vous êtes liguée contre moi ou quoi ?_, demanda Lilly_, j'ai pourtant toujours été sage, qu'ai-je fais par Merlin pour mériter ça ?! _

La jeune fille prit un air dépité alors que ces deux amies remontaient se changer pour cette belle journée en perspective. Ainsi débuta une longue journée d'essayage, de fou rire, de mise en beauté, de course .. .

Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin vers 16h pour boire un smoothie sur une petite terrasse, tous leurs paquets posés à leurs pieds.

\- _mmmmh ça fait du bien_, soupira Lilly en buvant avidement.

\- _dès qu'on rentre je fais une sieste !_

-_moi aussi_, renchérit Alice, _ainsi nous_ _serons en top forme pour ce soir !_

\- _Pareil !,_ dit la rousse, _je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de plonger dans la piscine et puis de m'endormir au soleil dans un hamac !_

Sur ces belles paroles elles se levèrent, prirent leurs sacs et se mirent en route. Arrivées chez Lilly, elles jetèrent leurs sacs, se mirent en maillot et coururent vers la piscine.

Alors que Lilly plongea directement dans l'eau, Alice prit une magasine et s'installa sur un transat et Carmen s'endormit à peine posée dans un hamac. Mais tout d'un coup leur tranquillité fut interrompue :

BOUM !, un objet non identifié tomba dans l'eau, aspergeant au passage les trois jeunes filles.

-_Aaah !,_ hurla Alice, _tu pourrais faire attention Lis ! mon livre est trempé maintenant !_

-_Mais c'est pas moi ! c'est ce ballon ... attendez on dirait un souaffle_.

-_Un quoi ?!_ s'insurgea Carmen, _comment un souaffle a pu attérir dans la piscine ? à moins que des sorciers ne soit pas très .._

Carmen s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase car cinq jeunes hommes venaient d'entrer dans le jardin par la porte arrière.

-_Excusez nous mesdemoiselles, nous avons perdus notre ballon_

\- _Notre souaffle_

_-je disais donc, nous avons perdus notre souaffle_, fit le brun à lunette en fixant son ami_, et je crois qu'il a atterrit chez vous._

\- _Ah ça c'est la meilleure !,_ s'écria la rousse en sortant de la piscine, _non seulement on doit te supporter toute l'année toi et ta bande de gigolos _

-_eh !_ protesta Remus

\- _mais en plus_, continua Lilly comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, _tu trouve le moyen de venir nous emmerder en vacance ! _

Alors que les deux autres filles c'étaient jointe à leur amie, James, Sirius et Frank s'étaient arrêtés de stupeur.

\- _Evans ?_ demanda le binoclare afin de confirmer ses doutes

\- _Tiens tu reconnais enfin ton amie d'enfance Potter ? Prend ton ballon et dégager maintenant !_

\- _Mais_ .., voulu protester James la tête encore pleine de questions

\- j'ai dis dégage !

\- _oh_ _la ma belle, je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris à qui tu t'adresse là !_ intervint Sirius mécontent.

\- _Toi_ _tu ne l'appel pas ma belle ! on sait très bien à qui on s'adresse !_ répondit Carmen du tac au tac.

\- _Lily_ _tu imagines ? tu as les maraudeurs et Franck dans ton jardin_ ! dit Alice en imitant une des groupies des garçons

\- _Quel chance ai-je donc d'avoir ici un binoclar prétentieux qui aime à se pavaner avec son vif d'or, un petit gros qui ne sait pas penser par lui-même, un gars qui se croit meilleur et plus beau que tout le monde mais qui a besoin de se le prouver en rabaissant les autres via des blagues douteuses, un autre serieux mais qui ne sait pas contenir ces amis._ Dit la rousse avec un enthousiasme feint, _oh Franck on a rien contre toi mis appart que tu ne sache pas bien choisir tes fréquentation_, finit elle avec le sourire.

\- _comme tu peux le voir on sait très bien à qui on s'adresse, mais toi tu n'en as aucune idée alors maintenant foutez le camp d'ici_, dit Carmen de plus en plus mécontente de les voir pantelant, la bouche ouverte, et l'empêchant de retourner à son hamac.

\- _Bien sure qu'on sait qui vous êtes ! vous êtes .. heu Camille et . _, tenta Sirius

-_Laisse tomber Sir',_ dit Remus, _Carmen, Alice, Lily désolé encore pour le dérangement._

Remus entrainant le reste de sa bande avec lui mais les filles pouvaient toujours entendre les protestations de Sirius.


End file.
